vfandomcom-20200214-history
Uneasy Lies the Head
"Uneasy Lies the Head" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of V. Erica leads a risky attack against Anna; Anna encounters a major obstacle; Ryan tries to rescue his daughter. Synopsis The Fifth Column plan to strike the Visitors' Breeding Program by infecting the last group of live-aboards with a DNA-virus that would destroy the DNA strains that the Visitors have collected. To accomplish this, Erica, Hobbes, Jack and Sidney Miller break into a vaccine laboratory to steal an experimental virus. Jack begins to have reservations about the whole operation, as the guards in the facility are human and not Visitors. His reservations lead to Hobbes getting shot by a guard, but they make it all out alive, together with the virus. Chad obtains names of all the last group of live-aboards, so that the Fifth Column know who to infect. Sidney packs samples for distribution to all the global Fifth Column operatives, and Erica personally delivers the virus in a New York candidate, Will Lerner. When Jack learns that there could be side-effects to the virus, he gets even more distraught. Meanwhile, two of the potential mating candidates for Lisa collapse and die in Beijing and Johannesberg. When Rafael also succumbs to the disease on board the New York mothership, Joshua discovers that their DNA structure is collapsing. Joshua and Anna agree that the DNA extraction has to proceed as soon as possible, so as to move forward in the Breeding Program. Anna is also happy that the growth acceleration in her last queen egg means that there is a potential substitute for Lisa should she turn rogue. As the last group of live-aboards arrive on the motherships, Will Lerner collapses. As he is rushed to the sick-bay on the mothership, Joshua discovers that a virus has been implanted in him and its potential to destroy their DNA samples. Anna is furious at this attack, and decides to kill all of the carriers of the virus, while telling the world that the Fifth Column planted suicide-bombers amongst the live-aboards. The guards are sent to kill Ryan, but Ryan escapes to find Joshua. When Joshua asks Ryan why he does not kill him, Ryan replies that Joshua used to be Fifth Column. Joshua says that he is no longer, but Ryan tells him that once he has felt human emotion, it will always be with him. Meanwhile, Ryan looks for Lisa, and uses their common link in Erica Evans to get her to help him. Lisa brings Ryan to see Diana, and he is amazed that he is still alive. Ryan is also revealed to be from Diana's brood and not Anna's. Diana enables Ryan to escape in an escape pod that is invisible to both human and Visitor tracking. Meanwhile, Diana informs Lisa to contact her most trusted follower to let them know she is still alive. Lisa enters one of the med labs and after dismising the staff she gose to speak with the recovering figure, who turns out to be Marcus. On earth, Erica and the rest of the Fifth Column realize that their plan with the DNA virus has failed, but at least Anna has had to admit that the Fifth Column still survives. Erica tells the global operatives that they must continue their offensive against the Visitors. Jack feels estranged to the new-style Erica and grows more distant. Erica tries to reach out to him, but fails. Meanwhile, Hobbes reaches out to Erica and they end up having sex at her home. Anna is furious that the Fifth Column has returned but also notes that their style has changed. This attack was aggressive and highly-coordinated, and shows intimate knowledge of the Visitors' plans. Anna orders that the identity of the new leader be discovered and the individual be destroyed before they manage to do some real damage. With the DNA samples that the Visitors need for their Breeding Program complete, Anna injects Tyler with it, so as to complete all steps for Lisa's breeding program. Category:V Category:Episodes Category:2009 Season 2